heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.20 - I'm From the Economy, And I'm Here To Help
The consequences for Kilroy's good intentions and his father's death are still reverberating in all kinds of unexpected ways. He has spent the last week and a half trying to clean up the mess, still not coming to grips with the events, only to find upon investigation that the treasure seeking in the Atlantic is some negative economic magic...but what economy would be down there? Atlantis of course, but no one knows where it is. So how do you find out? Tapping a few contacts helped a little, leading to a man who knows a man who claimed to have a submarine crew that could get him close...maybe close enough. But that's a dead end too. "Excuse me, what do you MEAN they're gone?" "Arrr, that's what I said. They're out huntin' treasure. Got a solid lead." Dark magic. Black magic. Likely they'd find nothing and even if they did....cursed or worse. Another fine mess. "I see. When will they get back?" "They probably won't be back," comes a low voice from the doorway. The King of Atlantis' hair is still wet from his recent swim to the surface, but not even the cold and snow seems to bother him as he isn't bundled up against the elements. Stepping inside, he looks over to the man who knows a man who claimed to have the submarine and crew. "You. We've had words before. Quit claiming your pirate subs can reach Atlantis. They can't. Your current crew will probably be torn in half by one of the very angry creatures there right now. You should save up for another submarine." Stormy blue eyes then look to Kilroy, "If you're looking for someone on that heinous excuse for a submarine, you'll be looking forever. They may not make it and I may not even try to rescue them." Kilroy looks at the King of Atlantis and immediately knows who he is. He's a bit taken aback. Does Atlantis have intelligence agents? He's tempted to investigate a bit, given Aquaman's proximity but then vaguely recalls something about Atlantean sorcery...and decides against it. Instead he simply says, with genuine relief, "I'm glad you're here sir. I think there may be a dire enchantment in Atlantis...or some underwater settlement nearby. I, and several others recently stopped a ...thing...happening and I'm still cleaning up the effects. I can stop it if you'll let me." Realizing, given the speech Aquaman just made to the proprietor of the submarine, that this might not go over well, he also adds, "I can also potentially help your sorcerers remotely elsewise." The proprietor of the submarine looks PISSED for all of five seconds before he remembers that this guy not only has diplomatic immunity but could also baseball pitch him quite a ways into the harbor and mutters to himself. He wipes counters. Aquaman eyes the younger man, "You can't come to Atlantis." It's said with a sense of finality. "There is no enchantment on Atlantis. Our Sorcerers have made certain that will not happen. I'm here because of the...increased traffic trying to find it. What do you know of this?" Not that any have gotten close, but still. He glances at the proprietor and then gestures for the other to follow him outside. No need to have this conversation here. Kilroy considers how to sum up the situation. Then he looks at the guy wiping down the counter, "I know quite a bit actually, and that was my second priority after the immediate blight. Is there somewhere else we can talk? Not around Captain Blaigh over here?" Kilroy is not Aquaman, and thus earns a sneer and a curse from the proprietor of the submarine, "Curse ye fool, I'll have at ye." Kilroy ignores him. Aquaman just rolls his eyes at the 'Captain' as he makes his way outside, "Oh, give it up. You're from Hoboken." Kilroy is led out of earshot of the building before the conversation continues. "So. What do you know of this? We're usually left alone, but these idiots are travelling deeper and risking their lives trying to find us. If they do, it would create an International Incident. So. Spill." You say, "I'm the Economy. My Grandfather the Economy was known to some heroes at that time, though I don't know if he ever mentioned anyone from Atlantis. He kept a pretty low profile. My father...wasn't a hero. We've been..." he puts his hand behind his head unsure, "In a cold war for three or four years but he's been making things worse. He tried to make a new currency that would have given him tremendous power, but he pissed off the wrong people...particularly Mystique...who..." he takes a deep breath but its obvious he's distressed. Very distressed but is focusing on the task at hand, "Killed him. When he died, the economy...shifted, rippling all over the planet, but that much ritual magic over the Atlantic was going to affect any sentient that had an economy...I believe that to be Atlantis. Your sorcerers might have eliminated the attack on the city, but the WAY they did it probably didn't patch the holes in the fabric. I can fix the damage, but it will take time. I haven't decided the best way to do it."" Aquaman crosses his arms at his chest, the harpoon replacing his left hand resting easily against his right arm, "Atlantis has no trade with the Surface." Internal Economy...could it actually be affected? "So, this is...monetary magic?" He can't help but look rather skeptical at the very idea of that. "You still can't come to Atlantis. For one, your body couldn't withstand the pressure. Secondly, you wouldn't be able to breathe." Kilroy considers a moment, "I'm not my Grandfather. I'm not even as good as my father, but I know how our magic works. And I've learned what my grandfather taught me quite well. If I ca..." and then he literally slaps his forehead. "Of course. Regis est Terra." He considers a moment, "This is going to sound...hokey...but if you'll allow me to cast a spell on you that will likely fix the problem for the whole region. You're the symbol of Atlantis...her king. It will stop the effects of the dark magic...and likely bring a moderate amount of prosperity to boot. I've not done an area so large before but without my father opposing me, technically speaking it should work." A blonde eyebrow arches, "You want to what?" His arms uncross as he's not sure if he should smack the kid upside the head or worse. "I think there needs to be a bit more of an explanation as to what you're trying to get me to do." Kilroy considers, "The economy is like...a modern God really, except Grandfather seems to think it has few thoughts. It's..the anthrapamorphization that everyone's talking about, like the Easter bunny or Santa or the like that eventually becomes real because so many people believe in it. We're 'Shepard' of that force, so it listens to what we ask of it. If I essentially ask it to heal the rift, it will do so. It would start with you, then travel back through Atlantis and then the territory around it. The alternative is traveling around the areas and fixing it all by hand. Neither alternative requires me to know where Atlantis is. I just have to be close enough to something representing the area to affect it, in this case that could be you." "Atlantis does not have a 'modern Economy'," Orin points out. "I don't understand how there could be any sort of anthromorphing of a simpler economy? We don't mint money. We don't have credit cards." For a technologically and magically advanced realm, they are much simpler in other areas. "I don't generally let random strangers cast magic on me. Who -are- you?" Kilroy considers how to approach that, "Well...my magic doesn't require a modern economy. Any currency of any kind, gold, favors, sea shells, string...salt, even a barter economy is blessable or cursable. I don't blame you for being reluctant about the magic, but I will say that the effect is minor in its intensity. As to who I am?" He considers, "I...am the guy offering to fix the problem for you?" He isn't hostile in saying it, just not entirely sure what to say in response. Aquaman just gives an exasperated sigh, "Name. Where are you from. Why do you know this. Why are you willing to do this and what do you want in return?" Blue eyes narrow again, "What minor effect? You say, "My name is Kilroy Capital Conneticut, son of Ascot Conneticut son of Yankee Conneticut. I know this because I am the third generation to wield a hidden and powerful magic, designed to help all mankind, that was taken and corrupted by my father. I have fought and even learned minor physical arts at peril of my own life to undo the damage he has wrought, so well hidden from the world, the shadows, and cracks that have harmed so many. I am willing to do this because I chose to accept this mantle, and it is my responsibility. I want nothing in return." He looks lost for a moment, deep in thought and then continues, "The minor effect is essentially probability. It renders the economics of the blessed individual the best 1 in a hundred possibility that one might have..crops grow better, businesses flourish more, but any competent magi can remove it locally...its only truly powerful effect is the range of the spell...well, or if I choose to conceal it. I'm good at making it invisible, but I consider it in bad taste when done to help."" He somehow manages not to give another sigh, "And what happens if this effect is then removed?" Not that he necessarily believes that this sort of thing is even possible as it's so intangible. "Am I going to have to have this...'probability' on me for the rest of my life in order to prevent the...bad economy?" Orin lifts his chin some, "It feels like cheating." You say, "No. I can remove it at any time remotely. Given the size and scope of the problem I'd recommend a month. A week would do to remove the more noticeable effects like the sharks and the greedy idiots. Nothing happens when it is removed since its mending the natural order. If anything, you might notice minorly beneficial effects. As for cheating..." he shrugs and smiles slightly, "As I said, I could rent a plane and fly around covering hundreds of square miles. It would take me...a while."" Aquaman's lips press together, "For someone who claims to be so in-tune with the Economy, you're not seeing what I am." He takes in a deep breath and lets it out, "Say you cast this on me...and I go play the lottery. My luck has been increased for wealth because of your spell. Or I go into a delicate negotiation and end up screwing some poor guy over because luck is in my favor for monetary negotiations." Kilroy frowns, "If I was an idiot, yes. Magic doesn't work like that. At least mine doesn't. First of all, I'd rather doubt you would play the lottery or negotiate with a poor fellow so cavalierly. You do have a reputation. More importantly, the Economy knows the intent of the spell, to help Atlantis and help heal the balance. Now, I'll grant you, if you SINCERELY believed either of those two things are necessary to help the world or Atlantis then it would be bad but..." The seed of doubt has been planted...and Kilroy does begin to investigate... "And furthermore, you haven't gambled or cheated poor people. I know. I can sense a dime move around the world and every hand it touches. I know what money does. I'm not all knowing but I can ask it what it has done and you sir are not Snidely Whiplash." Aquaman listens in silence and considers the younger man's words for a moment afterwards. There's a frown that begins to appear before he asks, "Did you just make a 'Popeye' reference?" It's been a long time since he was hooked into pop culture so he's a little rusty still. Kilroy smiles slightly, "No. Dudley Doright. He's a royal Canadian Mountie and Snidely Whiplash is a sneering villain in a top hat with a long mustache who goes about tying young women to rail road tracks and laughing sinisterly. "That," the King of Atlantis points out, "Was well before my time." He's heard of it...barely. There's another pause, "I'm not sure I'm comfortable having you place a spell on me when I don't know you." Kilroy considers and finally says, "I understand. I really do." He's about to try it the hard way when he considers one more approach. He produces a coin out of thin air. It is an odd looking thing, gold but looks very old, "Have your people examine it. It's enchanted by itself. The same spell I propose to use. If your own sorcerers can analyze it, maybe they can duplicate the effect on a local level. It will, I guarantee, take them a hell of a lot more work than it will for me, but it might help them notice the holes they missed before." "Ok..." Orin holds his hand up to stay the other, "Look. I appreciate this. I really do. If I was Superman, I'd probably let you do the spell but I'm older and much, much more cynical." There's a slight smirk at that, but it fades again, "What I can do though, is help you get to the spots you need to get to. I can either get a boat and make sure you get to the right place in the Atlantic...or I can help you get a plane." Kilroy smiles, "I can make money appear out of thin air. I can buy several planes or boats." He considers, "BUT...there are a lot of nasty things out there. Things that aren't in the news, and that are a lot bigger than sharks. If you can 'put the word out' to keep them away, I can do this the hard way. Hell, if I rent a nice enough boat I can even pretend its a vacation." Aquaman thinks a moment before he nods, "I can help protect you from grumpy Marine life, yes. I can't necessarily protect you from idiots trying to play 'Pirate'. But let me know when you're planning on heading out and where you're going to and I'll do my best to make sure the way is clear." You say, "Funny thing about Pirates...." he smiles wickedly for the first time, "They really really like money." He opens the palm of his hand and the coin vanishes in a puff of dust, rather dramatically. "Appreciated and God Speed Aquaman."" Aquaman gives a grunt that could be a chuckle. Maybe. "Leave word with my office at the UN. I'll get it. You be careful and I'll see you soon." After all, it was kind of the kid's mess...shouldn't he be the one to clean it up? Category:Log